Lucky Two
by FadedNobody
Summary: Skitter goes into labor has fuzzpups after a few moments, is hunted down by the leader and gets the general life beaten out of him most of the newborns are eaten. there is a lot of violence but it is in rp form so ignore the bad paragraphing. Mpreg Yaoi Abuse Graphic. Dont eat and read at the same time its a bad idea.


**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC ABUSE, CHILD KILLING, CHILD EATING, SWEARING IS PROBABLY IN THERE TOO SOMEWHERE AND THEN THERE'S GENERAL ASSHOLE-NESS, IT IS RECOMMENDED NOT TO BE EATING WHILE READING THIS FIC, I CERTAINLY COULDN'T EVEN THINK OF DOING SO WHILE WRITING MY POSTS. NOT THIS IS MORE OF A HURT THAN COMFORT FIC AS ZERO WILL DIE SOMEWHERE DOWN THE ROAD. Cotains Mpreg too... just lettin' y'all know**

* * *

FadedNobodyIt was hot, terribly so the night though very much cooler than day was seemingly burning the ground beneath their feet, the sun must have been searing at its height and the ground having absorbed the temperature had continued to radiate the heat through the night, resulting in a never ending heat wave. Skitter panted glancing around nervously body jumpy and claws twitchy at every glance and stare he received; he was close to giving birth, it was nearly a permeable scent in the air. It was a sweet smell, faint but near irresistible once scented, it drew many a smoker and hunters eye but a low growl and a curled lip deterred most of the attention. Skitter huffed and eyed the infected around him it was dangerous, any moment it could start and he'd be in huge trouble, with how much his stomach had swelled with pups he had no idea how long he'd be in labor, nor how many pups he'd be pushing out in the first place. He sighed and strayed a little, pausing to lean against a building tiredly the pups wriggling a little and shaking his stomach a little. He smiled softly and rubbed his baby bump purring happily then at the feeling of eyes watching him looked up glancing around, most of the gang had moved on, however he was certain Tongues had scented him and was watching oh so terribly closely. The pups wriggled again and he froze. Swallowing thickly Skitter fell to all fours and peered around padding after a few feet before taking off into the shadows of an alley. Praying that no one had noticed he shot over another few blocks blood slowly beginning to soak through his shorts. he was glad that it wasn't as sudden as his second litter, the sudden rush of blood painting his legs and pooling below him had terrified him, but every moment had been worth it. He'd gained a son from every moment of pain and cherished his child, and now the same would happen again. Panting heavily he padded into a building and meandered down a few hallways and up a few flights of stairs he settled in a room. Hidden in a corner he clawed off the sheets from the two double beds and clawed them quickly into a nest shape before tugging off his shorts and laying down on his side. Skitters body shuddered as the contractions started up slow, his claws digging into the floor as he panted and whined a little in pain as the motions began. His head was lifted glancing around and listening intently hoping and praying that nothing bad would happen and that no one would come walking in. Skitter huffed and moaned adjusting a few times and shuddering clenching his teeth in an attempt to keep quiet as he pushed with the contractions. Skitter groaned and panted waiting for the contractions to come again for him to push. The pups shifted about inside him each wriggling about and trying to get out of their mothers womb, Skitter gave a little scream as the contraction came again and hit hard, muffling himself he pushed, straining and moaning in pain as the first of the litter moved down then paused as the contraction ended He shifted again and panted heavily digging his claws into the floor and clawing at the floor giving a slight sob at the pain as more blood poured out of him, soaking quickly into the nest and spreading across the carpeted floor. He moaned and as the pup began to crown gave a screech of pain pushing hard and gritting his teeth as the pup slid out. laying there for a moment he heaved for air before leaning down and picking the pup up in his teeth, claws dug deep into the floor he began licking and nipping at the pup, pulling off the little clear fleshy sac that protected it from being diced up by his siblings feet and soft claws. lapping at the pups wet fur he grinned a little as it mewled and squeaked. panting a little his break ended as another wave of contractions hit and he was once again straining and groaning trying to push the next pup out. occupying his free time between contractions to clean the pup of blood and amniotic fluids. he froze and looked around having gone still and listening intently. Looking around fearfully he picked up the freshly born pup and took off going up another floor and holing up in another room clawing up a blanket and pillow into a messily gathered up nest he panted and set the squeaking pup down the babes eyes popping open and staring around near blindly bright blue eyes glinted in the darkness as the pure black pup wriggled across the new nest and up to the open hoodie, bright pink gums catching around one of skitter nipples it began nursing quickly, his tiny hands began kneading lightly at either side of his face little soft claws digging into the thick skin of skitters chest half laying there and half clinging to his mothers body as Skitter purred and pushed with the contractions moaning in pain as the next pup was slowly pressed from Skitters body. He panted and moaned in pain, the pup still having a good few inches to go before it could slip free of Skitters anus.

13OukaMocha13 He smelt it. That faint irresistible smell of a Hunter in labor, the taste almost demanding on his tongue as he just caught a whiff of it. He knew who it was before even asking questions or even the Smokers reporting to him of what they had smelt, he just needed a little more information before going off to "punish" said Hunter and the fact so many eyewitness accounts of seeing Skitter make his way away from the gang was just the icing on the cake. He loved the hunt and he hardly got to enjoy anything like that, the fact that the Hunter disobeyed his rules yet again just made this all too easy for him to have that sweet taste of Hunter blood and pups. It got his heart racing and tongues quivering in anticipation, he could hardly control himself to wait for the right moment but it was almost like pleasure to him to watch the fear draped over Skitter like a storm cloud, he could smell it and see it as the Hunter looked around and growled at any infected obviously trying his best to keep away from them and make it somewhere where he'd think he'd be safe. The Smoker found it silly how the Hunter would torture himself like this, knowing full well of the consequences to his actions, to birthing those damned pups. He watched closely as Skitter made his way into an ally, almost losing him if not for the small droplets of blood leading the way right to him. "Stay guard here. I don't want anyone intruding while I take care of business." He ordered to a few Smokers who had also followed Skitter to the area. They nodded, their hunger and lust for the Hunter was so strong but they'd dare not disobey their Leader. Tongues moved in, walking without a care and taking his time, he wanted Skit to wait and wonder if maybe he'd get off easily and fear overcome him as he waited for his Leader to possibly show. He would give him this small time to enjoy a moment of peace with his dear pups before crushing them within the palm of his hand. He smiled sadistically, his tongues swaying back and forth and secreting more of that sticky saliva from the thought of it. He'd play it by ear, not think of how he would torture him and make him pay, he'd just let his feral side come back and take over. As Tongues made his way through the building, opening a few doors as he went by to see if anyone was there, luckily as far as he could tell Skit and himself were the only living things there. He followed the blood trail closely watching to see when it turned and made its way up the stairs and started to increase in larger amounts of drops, eventually not even following the blood but the screams that came out in a half attempt to be muffled. He could smell him so strongly now, it was amazing, the sweet smell of blood and new born pups, it made him move a bit faster now but still as quiet as ever. "What do we have here~?" he almost purred as he saw the bloody trail end inside a room with a door halfway closed, he slowly opened the door and smiled even wider. The fear was so heavy in the room it was intoxicating, almost smothering and it made his lust for blood almost reach its top peek. He was ready to rip into the Hunter and paint the walls with his blood but no... he'd take his time. He slowly closed the door behind him and leaned against it, just enjoying the bloody view and watching Skitter's tired, pained and scared face.

FadedNobodySkitter froze and moaned in frustration and pain, starring fearfully and tiredly at the door he just collapsed against the floor still panting hard and whining in pain as he pushed hard again the pup sliding out he halfheartedly grabbed it and cleaned it. He heard Tongues as he opened doors several floors below and made his way up slowly till he was walking down the halls towards the room where he lay panting and bleeding on the floor. Gently nudging the pup from his chest he growled softly an instinctive command to quiet the little pups. Staring blankly for moment he swallowed thickly and shivered drooping tiredly he wondered for a second if it would be better just to snap their necks now than keep them alive with the overly probable chance of being crushed to death or eaten screaming and squealing all the while. he stared at them their little fluffy bodies curled up small as they fell asleep. Would it be better? he leaned down and nuzzled then softly and cried quietly giving them a few licks and praying that they would die quickly at least and not have to suffer. He gripped the thin chain necklace, or rather, the little cross hanging from it as foot steps echoed down the hall, heavy and threatening, Skitter stared in horror as Tongues paused for a moment outside the room then the door opened and the tiny Hunter's hopes plummeted. He was certain that he was going to die but hell if he wouldn't die trying to keep his pups safe. Eye sockets widening he swallowed thickly and shied away, he couldn't escape, couldn't avoid his leader, nothing, he could do nothing. the two little pups stared up at the blurry figure in the doorway and went still the little black one had bright blue eyes while the second one a blotchy grey had mismatched blue and red eyes. Skitter shakily got to all fours, incapable of standing up right he growled at Tongues not able to do much more than that. He'd never lay a claw on Tongues, as much as the violent Smoker had scared him and hurt him he was still very much loyal to Tongues. He couldn't control getting pregnant, couldn't stop it if it happened and couldn't keep the pups from being born in the first place. Skitter meager defense of the two puffballs was ended almost instantly as his hips dropped low to the ground and his body strained, he saw no reason now to keep silent, the one he'd been hiding from was less than a tongues length away and closing the distance. he screamed. Bloody tears poured down his face as Skitter slowly moved the pup down and out. He shuddered and trembled sobbing openly now as he waited for Tongues to act. He was frighteningly thin only a slight bit more than a bag of skin and bones arranged into a semi human shape, obviously he'd not eaten in a long while and the pups had taken everything Skitter had to offer. He whimpered and clenched his teeth digging his claws into the floor fearfully as he looked up at Tongues. "I-I'm sor-ry Si-r-r." he whined shakily.

13OukaMocha13 He let out a low growl, moving closer to the shaken up Hunter and quickly and unmercifully kicking Skitter to the floor, forcing him on his back and away from the just new born pup. "Sorry? The best you could do huh?" He laughed evilly, looking down at the small wet pup squirming around and cold. He didn't waste a minute before slowly stepping onto it's back legs, slowly crushing it and filling the quiet room with the sound of a small pathetic scream before a crunch and splat of blood, ending the poor pup's life in seconds. His tongues lashed around from the sound and eagerly searched for the source of the blood, licking up the small pool and moving back up to the mouth of the Smoker. He sighed from the sweet taste, enjoying every small drop of the blood. "You already know what's coming to you.." He growled, moving closer to the Hunter and placing a hand on the round full belly, feeling more pups squirming around inside him. He hissed, pressing down hard onto the Hunter's belly and moving a tongue to Skit's mouth and another to his anus, shoving them inside roughly, watching the Hunter closely for every ounce of pain and fear he let out, it was like a meal in itself with how hungry Tongues was to eat up all the emotion that crossed the Hunter's face. A cruel thing in itself. He felt a pup on the tip of the tenti-tongue and wrapped around it, feeling it squirm about ready to come out of it's 'mother'. He would be careful not to kill Skitter yet so he slowly pulled the pup out while the other tongue inside the Hunter's mouth moved down farther into his intestines, stretching and prodding at them to cause more pain and experiment if maybe there was another way for this Hunter to give birth. He growled hungrily again, moving his free hand to the Hunter's neck and squeezing. He was going to make this last as long as he could, every scream and whimper from the other was just pleasure to the sadistic Smoker. Once the pup was out and crying he smiled, forcing Skitter to watch as he brought the small pup up to his mouth and bit off the pup's legs, taking small slow bites to enjoy the wreathing and screaming of the pup trying to claw it's way out of the tongue wrapped around it. He finally placed the rest of the pup is his mouth, biting down in a loud crunch, letting the blood leak from his mouth and drip onto Skitter.

FadedNobodySkitter yelped in pain as he was kicked hard, Tongues boots having made contact with the hunters jaw sending him onto his back teeth clicking together loudly he bit off a side of his tongue accidentally as his teeth closed. Mouth welling with blood Skitter cringed and spat out thick red liquid as well as the thin bit of muscle that had once been a part of his tongue. Skitter froze and jerked up as tongues crushed the pup who'd just barely gotten a breath of air before it was forcefully pushed back out in a high pitched scream. Its cry ended abruptly with a sickening squelch and crackling of bones. Skitter stared at the remains of its little body was immediately lapped up. Skitters breath hitched and turned to the side to vomit eyes wide he trembled a little in shock he jerked as Tongues spoke again. the hand on his stomach made him kick and screech in terror the sudden pressure made him scream in pain contractions continuing to try and push out the pups left. he stiffened for a moment and howled pushing slightly and panting giving screeches every few seconds as he caught his breath then lost it again. Trembling as Tongues hissed at him Skitter threw his head back and screamed again, though his leader was causing him pain it wouldn't amount to the full bodied feeling of being on fire as he tried pushing out another pup. His screams were muffled and he jerked tenti-tongues shoved up inside him and down his throat he shook with sobs choking around the thick tongue and heaving for air around the slimy appendage. feeling Leaders tongue bump into the defenseless wiggling pup he tried pulling the pup back wanting to keep it safe even though he knew it was in vain. Screaming as his organs were pushed about he choked on the blood filling his mouth coughing a little as his lungs heaved for air. Feeling the tongue wrap around the pup he dug his claws into the floor and sobbed the little as the tiny sac of flesh was drug out of his body. Skitter screeched in terror watching horrified as Tongues ate the pup, slowly. The pups tiny mouth was dripping with red and coughing up blood and screaming in pain and terror kicking its one leg and clawing in desperation to escape as it bled heavily wet body wriggling and as it was squished more of its began to pour out from the hole left from where his other leg used to be. he screamed again as his other leg was taken Skitter reaching up desperate to save the mutilated bundle of flesh. eyes wide he stared up as what was left of the paralyzed pup was silenced with a loud crackle of bones and a welling of blood, the bright red purposely let spill down onto Skitter he stared up in shock more bloody tears pouring from his eyes. He was given no time to mourn as the movement of a pup being pulled made the contractions continue hard and fast he wailed in pain and sorrow, labor was still in progress and it seemed like Tongues wasn't stopping anytime soon to let him catch his breath. He grabbed Tongues wrist gently and pulled weakly lungs gasping for air and instead filling with blood he coughed up precious air in an attempt to remove some blood. Skitter kicked a little, terrified and panicking as he realized he couldn't breathe.

13OukaMocha13 Tongues couldn't help a wicked smile cross his face, he was enjoying this way too much and the feeling was amazing. He licked his lips and growled lowly, taking his time once more to enjoy the taste, the fur on the pup was a little hard to get down but it was worth it. He felt another pup ready to come out and hardly had to do anything to tug it out but he ignored this one, just simply shoving it aside roughly and focusing on the wreathing Skit. He wanted to hurt him more, wanted to beat him to death, and he couldn't hold it anymore, he'd take his time with the pup once he was done with it's mother. He kept his hand around the Hunter's throat, keeping air away from Skit's lungs like it was a gift to give to him when the Leader wanted. The other was getting closer to death, choking in his own blood and the tongue down his throat. Tongues let out a laugh, enjoying the feeble attempt to stop him and finally before Skit passed out; Tongues let go. He extracted the tongue from Skit's throat and the other from his ass, both his tongues equally covered in blood, getting up off of Skit. But before the Hunter could react Tongues did a death kill for the rest of any pups still inside Skit; stomping hard onto the Hunter's belly with a deadly hard blow enough to break bones. He wasn't done there though, he kept stomping onto him, making sure that there was no possible way for the pups to survive. The Smoker laughed, taking in all the screams from the poor Hunter under him and kicking him once again in the face for good measure. "So pathetic... you should know better." He growled, continuing to beat the Hunter within and inch of his life.

RobinFrostA whine echoed through the small corridor, along with a light thump of footsteps. A long time before the Resonator had heard a shriek and had decided to investigate, but now upon getting closer he recognized the voice. Each voice had it's own tone that he could recognize, and this was Skitters, one of his close friends! Fearing the worst he had finally decided to book it through the building, and thus he found himself here. The lights that weren't smashed cast a slight flickering glow, enough for him to see, and there was just enough room for him to navigate with his bone blades for ease. Stopping dead in his tracks just before a turn, he took a deep breath. There was a heavy cloud of smog, combined with the slight wheeze and sour smell he knew all too well.  
There were Smokers here, and they had a purpose.  
Remembering the shriek he heard previously, the gun on his back was unstrapped and gripped similar to the way a Survivor would handle it, he turned the corner and whacked the nearest Infected with the butt of the gun before doing the same for the other. One yelled, shot it's tongue at him, but he moved toward it and ripped the appendage out before it could tighten around his body. The noises from inside the room that he still heard thanks to his sensitive ears only drove him to crack the last couple of Smokers upside the heads before he forced the door open, standing in shock at the scene before him.  
Metaphorically, and just about physically his heart dropped, the trust he had built up dissolved as a strong feeling welled up. He would ordinarily suppress the emotion, but his leader forcing his heel into his close friend combined with the bloody scene was too much; especially since Skit had been heavily pregnant. The only thing that was able to calm the growing fear, the aggression was the sight of the pup that was a distance away. It was alive. He also caught the near inaudible chirps of two others, hidden somewhere in the room. But first... Tongues was still attracting his attention. Almost as if controlled by someone else, he rose the hunting rifle so as to aim at Tongues, not aiming for a death kill however enough that it would be damaging.  
He would have allowed tears to well up, if only he could- however instead he simply pulled the trigger on his gun, waiting for the hack of pain that was sure to come.

FadedNobodySkitter wasn't out for long, the moment his throat was released he began coughing up mouthfuls of blood heaving for breath it was gone before he knew it throwing his head back to crack loudly against the floor he began wailing in pain heavy boot pounding repeatedly into his stomach he vomited blood feeling the pups inside him splinter beneath the force his voice broke as he screeched. Curling up in a feeble defense of what was left of his pups he was abruptly kicked int he face rolling a little Skitter curled up and sobbed feeling Leaders boot come down again on his ribcage he screamed and howled coughing up blood as Tongues spoke. It was rather pathetic wasn't it?curled up on the floor and bleeding heavily? it was simple, discipline. He should have known better, after all he'd already been told not to once before. Skitters musing halted momentarily as he vomited blood and hacked, spraying the growing puddle of blood with more flecks of the life liquid. Skitters vision faded for a moment as the doorway was filled once again. He growled lowly for a moment, as the scent of Metal and gunpowder hit his nose. Leaping to his feet he darted in front of Tongues a half second before Banny pulled the trigger. He staggered for a moment, gritting his teeth as a burning pain flared out from his chest. a little under five inches above his heart Skitter Growled lowly and glared at banny, not waiting for him to even wonder what had happened Skitter tackled him knocking him clear off his feet and partially into the hallway, teeth sinking into the skin of his neck, feet holding down Bannys legs and claws pressed against his shoulders with his body in a crouch over banny skitter pinned banny for a half second. "I'm sorry Banny," he muffled and sank two of his claws into either of bannys shoulders and twisted a little immediately dislocating Bannys shoulders and arms in the same movement. Skitter panted hard and fell tot he side contractions continuing even though there wasn't much left of pups to deliver anymore. Sobbing quietly he strained and pushed out a little sac of blood, the membrane splitting as it touched the floor and spreading the dead pup out wide for the world to see. its tiny body was crushed limbs unfolding slowly with gravity's pull and sticking out at odd angles, its belly having split open and organs spilling out around the wound blood seeping out slowly. Skitter gave another sob and sat up leaning down and moaning in pain as the action made his ribs grind together audibly. he sniffed the little pup and nuzzled it tenderly. he then limped back over to Tongues and whimpered his bullet wound causing him more strife than the oddly sudden gap in his teeth. he felt around with his still bleeding tongue and found he'd lost a tooth. "Please f-forgive him Sir. He j-just cares for-r my well being" He panted and pushed again the contractions not having stopped even for a moment he pushed out yet another dead pup.

13OukaMocha13 He was pretty surprised to see Banny there and he hadn't even heard him coming in but he had to admit he was even more surprised to see Skitter get up and protect his Leader with his own body. He had to admit that the guy was pretty damn loyal even after all Tongues had done to him, it was shocking, not to mention he took down that damned hybrid within' seconds. The Smoker watched on as the Hunter whimpered and pushed out a mutilated pup then making his way over to him, begging him to forgive Banny! The day was getting even more interesting by the minute. He didn't kick the Hunter away or continue once again to beat him till he was out, he just glanced down and smirked. "I wont forgive that..." he growled, glaring over at the Screamer hybrid. He was always butting in on everything even though it never had anything to do with him! He was damn lucky that he was with Scratch... but then again he was just a toy. He could be replaced with a even better mate for his son, but for the sake of Scratch trusting him and not possibly rebelling because of this infected, he wouldn't do much to him. At least HE himself wouldn't do anything. "I'll send him to S&M." he thought, turning his attention back to the wreathing Skit. He wouldn't lose such a good Hunter just from this, he was too good to kill, but not good enough for him to stay his hand. The Smoker moved to the hybrid laying there still looking confused as to what had happened, glaring down at him and picking up the hunting rifle and looking it over. "Just like a fucking human. I ought to kill you with this.." He adjusted the gun in his hand, contemplating to do it or not, his blood lust had gone down now and at least he could think a little more rationally.

RobinFrostBanny lay there confused for the whole duration, his mind was forcibly blocking out as much of the blood and gore as it could. Soon, however, his attention was drawn to Tongues again, and finally when the Smoker was gripping his gun, he snarled and forced himself to sit up. He had perfected it long before, when it was just weeks after the initial Infection- as a Screamer, bound. A low growl grew in his throat. "You know if you kill me, Scratch will have a good few words... and I think you still forget that we're still human. It's only a virus." He could so very easily call a horde... end Tongues with the power of his own gang, for fuck's sake! But he had Skit to worry about, the pups... the pups that he knew were alive, hidden somewhere. A horde would trample them, if not eat them as though they were wild animals! However, he couldn't force himself to calm down, the quick pace of his heart refused to slow even with a deep breath.

FadedNobodyHe swallowed thickly and stared down at the three pups still living laid silent as their dead siblings. Wanting so desperately to gather them up and assure them that everything was OK. But he hurriedly looked away, three was alive, as long as they were not noticed. leaning down he quickly severed the little clear sac enough for the pup that had been pushed to the side to breathe but still kept the pup sealed enough to keep it from making noise. He whimpered as banny successfully diverted attention but as adrenaline wore off he felt every bit of pain his body was in, shuddering he gave a screech of pain as the contractions continued hoping he wouldn't have another mutilated pup he panted heavily and pushed again, straining to push out the final pup of his litter. He panted and moaned in pain not given the slightest of breaks to check on the pup he slowly pushed out the after birth and shuddered hard. His head shot up as he realized what Tongues had just said. "W-Wait!" his voice cracked and skitter was defending Banny this time darting over he panted and sat protectively in front of the hybrid. "Please leader!" he begged, "Don't hurt him." Skitter whimpered as the gun was waved around his own bullet wound giving a few throbs in reminder. "I'll take his punishment he's had nothing to do with this!" he growled baring his teeth a little.  
13OukaMocha13 Tongues growled at the infected, his irritation now rising, which was never good for anyone. "Didn't have anything to do with this yet shot at me, which you so kindly took the bullet?" he hissed, smirking as he placed the tip of the gun to prod against the bullet wound, reminding him again what had happened. He heard a whimper behind him, a small cry from a pup wanting warmth and probably hungry. Oh yeah.. he almost forgot about it. "I'll punish you again then.." He sighed, tossing the rifle aside, probably not the best thing to do but hell, what's the worse that could happen? He made his way to the small crying pup still present in the sac, picking it up gently to look at it all around, almost admiring how small and frail it was. The same sadistic smile crossed his face again as he brought the pup closer to him licking it and causing it to make small whimper noises, squirming around from the rough tongue scraping across it's fur. He glanced over to see the others looking, but he didn't care, biting down onto the pup like he had done the last, ripping off limb from socket and biting it in half for the small intestines to spill out and drop down to splat against the floor, another blood stain to add. He finished it off by slowly crushing it's head between his teeth, the blood rushing down his chin as he almost purred from the sweet taste.

RobinFrostBanny growled, finally allowing a shriek to escape his throat. One of three, dead... the fear came back, bone blades fluttering slightly yet still useless. "Skit... how can you let him do that?" His voice dropped to a low tone. "How can you let him rip your pups apart? Leader or not, he has no right." It seemed at this point his emotions drained, and the Resonator fell back onto the floor, producing deep noises in his throat. Skitters completely confused him, first he defends the man beating him, then he tries to take a bullet for him... the death of the pup made it worse, it could have been saved if only Skit hadn't taken that bullet! The only thing that kept him from completely blue-screening was the fact that he still heard the near-inaudible chirps and squeaks from the still-living pups, the ones that couldn't be seen, heard by others, or smelled by Smokers... the life.

FadedNobodySkitter watched numbed as the pup he'd just delivered was eaten, listening and crying silently as the pup screamed and shrieked before it too was silenced like so many of its siblings. He just slowly laid down on the floor and stared watching as his pups organs fell to the floor with splats and blood pooled and pattered across the floor. Was it even worth it? Staying alive? it seemed like there was nothing Skitter could do to stop Tongues from finishing off the remnants of Zero. He shut his eyes and sighed pained at what had just happened. he stared around at the splatters of blood on the floor what used to be several healthy newborn pups. First successful litter, where each of them most likely would have survived, gone, wiped out. His musings were cut short about the time Tongues finished his mouthful of blood and meat. Something huge bashed through the window, claws sank into tongue's form and forced him back teeth closing on a decent portion of his head and ripping the tumors and flesh away. it was a flurry of movement in the dark, colors indiscernible as Tongues hit the floor flesh stripped away by powerful claws and teeth. Heaving for air Tongues was lifted up and thrown into a wall, leaving a size able dent in the plaster clawed fist pounded his face and torso forcing him the rest of the way through the wall. Dust fell from the wall as Tongues was forced through the other side. A full body burn adorned the left side of the infecteds body battle worn and scarred wounds both fresh and old adorning his body what was left of a hoodie was wrapped around his neck and torso partially burned into his flesh. He tackled Tongues again and punched him several more times before ripping out the three tongues and growling dangerously red eyes sharpened to pin pricks he backed off and growled again, "Reporting in Sir, forgive my delayed return." and left the room back through the Tongues sized hole to banny and Skitter. A low rumbling purr hissed through a dry throat and gingerly he scooped up Skitter and nuzzled him softly, "Sorry love." he purred. "Long day." he teased a little. Skitter merely stared off in shock, turning slowly to look up at Zero grinning a little before passing out. The smile still spread across his face.

13OukaMocha13 Tongues could hardly comprehend what the hell had just happened as he was thrown about and practically clawed to bits then bashed through a wall! It literally took him a few moments after the shock for him to realize he was bleeding almost everywhere and that the amount of pain was almost as bad as when he had first turned. Who the hell had hit him and done THAT much damage? He groaned before letting out a pained cry as he sat up, feeling blood pour down from his face and shoulder. He reached a hand up to feel the wounds and found that his tumors had been ripped off and his wounds from long ago had been exposed yet again, showing the bone and disfigured skull. He coughed hard, spitting up blood and trying to get his vision back, still a bit shaken up from the sudden assault. He wiped the blood from his eye and brushed the bloody and torn wound accidentally, moving against where his eye use to be but just a bloody mass lay there in the socket and letting out a muffled groan. He stood up shakily, feeling more blood pour down from his large wounds, the bone and muscle exposed to the open air, it was pretty uncomfortable. The Smoker made his way back through the open wall and to the room, growling at Skitter and Banny. "You... You get your asses back to the base or so help me, I'll set every single one of my FUCKING MEN AGAINST YOU!" he screamed at them, wiping off more blood from his eye to clear his vision, the green liquid now mixing with the red on the ground. He wouldn't use his left arm now, not with this large wound, it would bleed too much and hell it hurt to even talk but damn it if he didn't. He growled again, making his way out the room and down the stairs.

RobinFrostBanny hear the crash, the chaos that ensued along with Zero's voice. He just about sat up, but instead all he could do was utter a light chuckle. Tongues was most likely getting his ass kicked... his prediction was proved correct when the pissed-off Smoker trudged from the room, half his face gone and bleeding from multiple wounds. At that the Resonator couldn't help chuckling more, until finally it compounded into a hysterical laughter that could only be compared to the more insane members of his previous strain. Sometime before Tongues was out of earshot he actually said "Y-you just got owned! FINALLY SOMEONE HAS HAD THE BALLS." This continued for quite some time, slowly tapering off as he finally had to take a few gulps of air so as to avoid choking. The situation didn't seem to come back to him, not really, his brain blocking out the current situation until he was at least back with his mate.  
FadedNobodyZero glared at Banny not at all pleased with the hybrids outburst and after laying Skitter down ever so gently leaned over and punched Banny across the face. "That was unnecessary, even for you." he growled. Getting to his feet he padded back into the room and gently gathered up the delicate balls of downy fur, his claws black and lethal still covered in fresh blood curled around the two pups carefully, neither of them were very big, but being from a litter of eight it was unsurprising. He purred and leaned down to the little pup that was curled up still covered in blood from birth and his siblings he scooped it up as well tucking the two pups against skitter as he knelt next to the unconscious infected he peeled back what remained of the thin clear membrane sac and after giving it a few licks swallowed it into the pouch, he did the same with the two other pups both of them easily succumbing to the sedative fumes the pouch produced. He then collected Skitter and kissed his cheek as the tiny hunter gave a quiet whimper of pain at the adjustments a sheet torn from the hotel bed wrapped around his waist as all Skit was wearing was his ratty thread bare hoodie from so long ago. Standing he Glared at Banny some more then stepped over him on his way out of the room kicking the still giggling infected on his way back to the group. his left side had split back open at the use, burn still tender and healing his arm slowly dripped blood as he made his way after the most likely royally pissed Tongues. his left eye though it was nigh unnoticeable had dulled no longer focusing in on objects nor dilated with the changes in light. He purred comfortingly to Skitter as he followed a good thirty feet behind Leader not exactly sure where he was meant to meet up as the gang was still on the move. He was however relieved at the familiar sounds and scents of the gang.

13OukaMocha13The crowd of all the infected hardly moved as they waited for their Leader to arrive which then they didn't move at all when they saw him walking back, blood covered and looking like he was beat up at death's door. Though as they moved to help him the Smoker growled and hissed at them like they'd never heard before, he wasn't just angry oh no, it was like the devil himself was standing before them, threatening that if they dared lay a hand on him they'd end up far worse than his current state, even if it was a helping hand. Scratch had made his way through the crowd to see what the commotion was about and almost flipped out when he saw his father, if it wasn't for the fact Claws had beat him to it, the Hunter in tears and scared to even touch his mate in fear of hurting him in some way. The Hybrid couldn't help but just wonder who did this and WHY? A anger welled up inside him, ready to get revenge on who dared to harm his father, so, he shoved the other infected out of his way to make it to the Smoker. "What happened? Who did this?" Scratch asked, a little too fast. His father growled at him, flinching when a hand was too close to his wounds and glared behind him. "..I was punishing Skitter and your bitch interrupted... then Zero came and did this to me." He kept in a groan, feeling his wounds sting from the air touching it. Scratch lowered his head and growled. Of course Banny had to get in the way of everything and Zero? The fighter? He was sure that the Hunter would lose his rank because of this but hell, he wouldn't know if his father would actually do that. The Hybrid left the scene quickly following the trail of green blood to find where the punishment happened. As he passed by Zero he didn't do anything, he didn't have a say in the matter and he wouldn't risk getting in trouble with his father just for fighting with Zero. No he was going to have a nice talk with his mate. As he made his way up to the building he gasped at the bloody scene. It looked like some serious shit went down and the fact Banny was laying there giggling was just odder than odd, now he was curious to exactly what had happened there. "What are you doing?" he sighed, leaning down to help his mate up.

RobinFrostThe Resonator hardly glanced at him, making little move to get up. His shoulders looked a bit crooked, the joints were out of place! However despite this state he did reply. "I-I d-don't even..." his voice trailed off into another fit of laughter, eventually he quieted down and made a noise, sitting up slowly. "H-he's dead, Scratch... S-Skit was giving birth, finally... but Tongues murdered them..." Finally the realization struck him and he leaned into Scratch, whining and sobbing into the hybrid as he got out as much of the story as possible. "H-he bit the pup in half... didn't even fucking care... and that was when Zero came." Bone blades twitched slightly, Banny tried moving his arms a bit but could hardly manage moving it a few inches without a flash of pain in his nerves. "I-I tried to stop it... but Skit dislocated my shoulders and after that..."

FadedNobodyIt was almost instinctive for Zero to growl lowly when he approached, the large cluster of worried and cautious infected gathering around Tongues was unsurprising. Zero did feel horrid for harming his Leader, however the soft pants of pain from Skitter persuaded him to continue on. The Sled Hunters once gathered and set up in teams of two were hauling large flat boards with creaky wheels. He found Dasher's cart within seconds and laid skitter atop it, the faint scent of Skit on the boards told him that Skit had been there before. He then padded over to one of the medics and grabbing the anonymous smokers tongue he glared at him with a curled lip claws promising harm if they tried to object. The smoker coughed and glared back but either way he was signing a death warrant. If he helped them he'd face Tongues, if not he'd face a pissed off and territorial hunter. Drug over with claws sunk into his flesh he was forced to work stitching up the odd lacerations and bandaging the several broken ribs. Zero then growled and chased the Smoker off with a show of teeth and claw. He then hopped atop the cart and laid down growling lowly at whoever strayed too close. The many other infected members of the gang steered clear of Zero, some were out of fear and others were merely grinning knowing the deep shit Zero was in, his forearms and mouth stained with several trails of green blood. Tongues blood. Skitter gave a moan of pain and stared numbly into space his body numbing from the constant throb and ache. Zero stared at Tongues and Claws, the latter was hysterical and Zero felt worse than he had before. He hadn't meant to upset Claws so much, it had just been a crazy desperate need to keep his family safe. He hadn't even found Skitter in time to save the other pups as well, and from the thick scent of pup blood int eh room there had been many many newborns murdered hardly minutes after their birth.

13OukaMocha13Claws tried to keep his calm but just couldn't, bloody tears streaming down his face and cursing at his mate for once again coming back to him beat up and bleeding everywhere. He stayed clear of touching him though, the only one who was allowed was a doctor who was almost sweating in fear of causing the Leader more pain and then getting hurt himself, which didn't last long as soon as he hit a sensitive spot on the Smoker's face, causing more blood to drip down and a growl of pain which became muffled as his teeth found the skin of the other Smoker's neck. He bit down hard, taking a chunk of the flesh and shoved the bleeding doctor aside, growling at the other members to get away before he lashed out on them too. They moved quickly along with Claws but the Hunter moved to go to see Skitter and Zero instead of fleeing in fear. He stayed away enough to give them space but laid down whimpering, not wanting a fight with the other. "Will he be ok?" Claws asked, still crying but trying to calm himself down. Meanwhile in the building Scratch nuzzled his broken mate, pushing him a little off the Hybrid and took a hold of one of his arms, quickly as possible he popped it back in place and moved to the next one, doing the same. "It's ok, it's over now.." he said quietly and held Banny close, licking his cheek lovingly and brushed his hair.

RobinFrostBanny hardly flinched when Scratch set his shoulders back in place, but shortly after being embraced by Scratch again his sobs turned to chuckles, not as bad as the hysterical laughter of when Tongues had left but it was rather obvious that the experience had effected him mentally, ordinarily he wouldn't be in the place that pups were ripped apart... not to mention he was beginning to notice the rest of the blood, the gore of the pups that had been crushed in the womb and the rest that were ripped apart. It was disgusting, only a mental shutdown could prevent it from being as bad as it really was and that was only due to the obliviousness of it all! Now that he had control of his arms and bone blades again he gripped Scratch tightly, uttering noises along with the bits of laughter that seemed to increase a bit more. Staying in this place was only making it worse, but he didn't want to go anywhere near Tongues, not after that.

FadedNobodyThe hunter fell silent as his Second in Command approached. he wanted to comfort Claws, but it wasn't his place. Lowering his head he sighed softly, "I'm very sorry Claws... I didn't mean to get out of hand. I just had to save what was left of the pups." Zero purred a little hoping the sound would comfort him even if it was from a distance. At the question of Skitter Zero sighed again, "...I don't know... it was worse the first time maybe? but, I don't know what happened, I just caught up with you all. Heard him screaming and figured he was just in labor.. not getting the life drained out of him." He sighed and curled up around Skitter, "I'm sorry." he whined and laid back down. The pups however were not content to stay in the pouch, immediately they wriggled and squirmed and he gently let them back up and out licking them clean before tucking them against Skitters chest to let them nurse laying an arm protectively over Skits bruising body. his stomach was quickly turning a dark purple green tinting the edges, his face was swelling slowly several lumps forming on his head from the repeated kicks and many a dark bruise forming around his neck and under his chin. in short he looked like he;d been trampled several times over and was miraculously still breathing, though each painful intake of air was hissed back out with a little whine. but the little smile that graced his face as the pups pressed close was near heartbreaking shaking a little as he curled around the three survivors from a litter of eight. Zero purred and nuzzled the back of his neck softly not wanting to brush any of the pained spots littering Skitters body.

* * *

**lol~ so I'm a horrendous person and constantly torture my characters. Tongues Claws and Scratch belong to this amazing gay man known as 13OukaMocha13 on deviantArt, RobinFrost owns Banny and I own Skitter, Zero and the two that lived of this litter. if you've got any questions or comments feel free to ask~ also go ahead and visit my dA the username is the same everywhere~**


End file.
